1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting physiological detection signals through a mobile phone device via a Bluetooth/Wi-Fi communication system, and particularly to a method for transmitting the physiological detection signals generated by a physiological signal detector for performing a physiological examination on a subject, with a data transmission command and a data format protocol based on a communication standard of ASCII, to a mobile phone of a remote caretaker in a manner of sending a message or an App ID message.
2. Related Art
With the increasing number of elderly individuals and chronic patients in the world population, how to utilize the limited medical resources to efficiently provide patients with instant medical care renders remote patient monitoring and nursing very significant. The remote patient monitoring is a remote interface that allows daily monitoring data of patients to be received and transmitted between home patients and remote caretakers. A remote monitoring system includes five major factors of a patient side, a monitoring device, a remote monitoring interface, a database of center service and clinical data, and medical staff and caretakers. However, such system needs to integrate the original medical system, the related industry and the information and communication technology (ICT) industry. Based on this fundamental concept, there are no complete criteria for industry integration interface for the industry to develop.
As is well known, since 1970 with the efforts of the government and industry advancers, the ICT industry in Taiwan has been developed for more than 40 years to be very mature, which must result in a slow development of the whole industry in the future, and the turnover and profits of the Taiwan ICT industry may be decreased because of the year-after-year decline of the average sales unit price. Therefore, domestic firms have endeavored to figure out countermeasures. The Taiwan ICT industry is completely linked by upstream, midstream, and downstream, with comprehensively provided components and cooperation of rapidly applying technical integration and high efficient production, and thus makes the Taiwan ICT firms have an important position in the market of the world.
However, there is still no unit standard of transmission of messages of the remote medical monitoring. Each supplier has its own product interface system and therefore cannot produce extensively product efficacy in the market. Consequently, if there is an easy and efficient standard platform for the ICT industry to combine with medical instruments for quickly and precisely sending messages to whom in need, the ICT industry and the remote medical monitoring system can be well developed.